


Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Red head Wally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets are no longer streets. The buildings are no longer buildings.They both are rubble, broken pieces of a broken Gotham.<br/>Things have changed in the once beautiful city. The un-dead run rampid, killing, eating, doing what they please.<br/>Food is rare, expired or infected by the disease. People are even more rare, so when the Wayne and Clark families find a small group of people on city limits, bloodied and broken, they take them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I'ce started to like the idea of post-apoctolyptic books, and me writing one. Now, I have an idea for like an actually official book that includes cross species genetics and shit but this is a little easier to write, and its more fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, hey, I'm TheyCallMeFive, but please, give me a nickname. Do it.
> 
> This will probably be short, frequent updates, always happening in the afternoon or at night btw
> 
> Thanks

 Heels and heartbeat.

 

_Heels and heartbeat._

 

The two things you have to control to stay alive. The two things you have to control to live another  _god damn_   _day_. That's what we learned in the beginning. That's what we learned when it started.

 

Months ago-  _shit maybe a year. How long has it been?_ There was an outbreak of a disease. It was never given a name, so we, the survivors, call it  _the disease_. It spread too fast to find a way to stay safe from it, it was too quick to stop it. It was faster than us. Three weeks into the outbreak, one hundred-seventy-nine million became infected. The disease doesn't kill the person it infects, so it does  _so much more than that._ It takes over the mind, turns it into a nearly vegtable like state that only wants to do one thing- eat. Humans. 

 

You can kill them, it's not all that hard. They die like a human most of the time. Most. People tried to help them, the infected, when they turned. That boosted the number of infected to nearly four-hundred-thrity million in three months. We don't know how many there are now. We can't keep track. Too many.

 

Some people got away unharmed, still are. I'm one of them. I'm lucky, that's what my aunt Iris is always telling me. I don't think it was luck that got my group where we are now, I thnk it's the fact we're great fighters and are  _smart_. My group consists of me, my uncle Barry, my aunt Iris, and their "friends", Cisco, Eddie, and Caitlin. It's a pretty hardcore group to be honest. 

 

I think so at least. Shit. What the hell. I need to stay focused. Focus, West. Focus.

 

Heels and heartbeat. Not too loud.

 

Heels and heartbeat.

 

 


End file.
